1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to internal combustion engines. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a photon-ion-electron hydrogen generator plug for disassociating hydrogen from water in the combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
The rising cost and diminishing supply of hydrocarbon fuels, e.g., gasoline, has increased the criticality of developing or finding alternative fuels. Furthermore, pollution caused by burning hydrocarbon fuels is suspected of creating a “greenhouse” effect in the atmosphere, thereby creating problems that may have a bearing on the future course of human civilization. The use of hydrogen as a fuel to power engines has been contemplated for many years.
Hydrogen is one of the most abundant elements on earth and combustion of this abundant element produces pollution-free water. Unfortunately, hydrogen poses many risks when stored in large quantities, thus creating many problems in making the gas available to the general public. The art would certainly welcome a device that could utilize a virtually inexhaustible supply of a common element to power internal combustion engines, which device would also cause production of pollution-free byproducts. Thus a photo-ion-electron hydrogen generator plug solving the aforementioned problems is desired.